


A Different Beginning

by lavareza



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Historical
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21741301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavareza/pseuds/lavareza
Summary: “I’m from a different era. Things were a lot less complicated. And if I'd have met you back then, I would've...courted you." Before the fight with Victoria's newborn army, Edward gave Bella an idea of what things would have been like had they met earlier in his life.And what if they had?In this reimagining of Edward's life before changing, we witness the romance that could have been his reality if Bella had come into his life a few decades earlier.
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	A Different Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On Edward's seventeenth birthday, he meets a girl on a chilly night in Chicago.

“Happy birthday, Edward.”

Elizabeth Masen set down a cake on the table and kissed her son on the cheek. Today was Edward Masen Jr.’s seventeenth birthday and the Masens were having a special dinner out at a restaurant downtown. Edward smiled up at his mother and glanced towards his father who had surprisingly made time to be there tonight. 

Edward Masen Sr. was one of the most successful lawyers in Chicago, so he was often too busy to come home and Edward hardly ever saw him. However, because of his father’s work, their family was quite wealthy and they were able to afford a rather comfortable life -- Edward was enrolled in private school and has had piano lessons every week since he was eleven. Even if his father was rarely home, Edward’s mother made up for his absence tenfold. She dedicated her whole life to her family and loved Edward enough for both his father and herself. She meant the absolute world to Edward. 

“Thank you, both of you. It’s good to be here with you both tonight.” Edward smiled.

The Masens talked and laughed throughout the dinner, looking back on old memories and discussing plans for the future. Edward was at ease, listening to the light chatter around him and the soft music playing in the background. This was a beautiful place that their family frequented when he was younger but now they mostly just visit for special occasions. As Edward was scanning the room, something caught his eye — a woman sitting across the room who hadn’t noticed that her jacket had fallen from her chair. He couldn’t explain it but he had the strangest urge to make his way over and return it to her, but someone beat him to it. When she turned her head to thank the man, Edward was floored. She looked around the same age…and she was beautiful. Edward was never one to pay attention to the ladies as he was mostly absorbed in his studies and music, but something was different about her. He shook his head and redirected his attention to his meal and by the time they had finished, he was more than satisfied. 

“Shall we?” prompted Edward’s father. They got up and as Edward spared one last glance towards the girl at the end of the room, their eyes connected for a moment and he smiled at her and turned to leave. On the walk back home, Edward reached inside his coat pocket to realise that he had left his book at the restaurant. It was still quite early, so he told his parents that he would meet them at home instead after returning to get the book. 

Edward loved to read. He silently wondered if the girl would still be at the restaurant when he returned and was deep in his thoughts, walking through the streets of Chicago, when he saw the restaurant come into view from afar. He stuffed his hands into his coat pockets as the chilly evening wind blew and continued walking. He enjoyed this time of the year. It was beginning to get warmer during the day but the nights were still cool and calming. The streets at night were often filled with life, with people walking home from work or school and live music being played on almost every corner. Life was good despite the onset of the war, but he felt that perhaps he had his father to thank for that. He was glad to be living a comfortable life, but was definitely enamoured with the idea of joining the army once he turned eighteen. Apart from his being underage, the only other thing that was stopping him was his mother. She worried for Edward and he knew that she didn’t want him to go.

Upon arriving at the restaurant, Edward headed to where his family was seated earlier that night but could not find his book on the table. He was checking under the table when he felt a light tap on his shoulder. 

“Looking for this?” asked an unfamiliar voice. Edward looked up and saw the girl from earlier, holding up his book. He felt his heart drop for a moment. 

“Ah. Um, yeah. Yes, that is mine.” he stammered, getting up. _Well, that was pathetic._ “Why do you have it?”

“My father and I were on the way out when I saw it lying on your empty table. I saw you come in just as I was about to hand it over to someone who worked here.”

“Well, thank you…” He looked at her questioningly, waiting for her name.

“Isabella.” She smiled, handing him his book. “Swan.”

“Edward Masen.”

“Well, I must be going now. My father is waiting for me.”

“Thank you, Isabella. I trust I’ll see you around?”

She did not reply, but she smiled one last time and left. Edward stood there, watching her walk away and genuinely hoped that he would indeed see her around. He looked down at the book in his hand and saw a paper sticking out from under the cover. It was a note in pretty handwriting that just said:

_I saw the cake. Happy birthday. I’ll be in Grant Park tomorrow with my aunt if you want to talk more._

There was a stupid smile on Edward’s face as he read the note. Happy birthday Edward, indeed. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new here and haven't written anything non-academic in so long, and writing stories specifically isn't something I ever dabbled in that much growing up. This story just came into my head when I was rewatching the Eclipse movie a while back and I realised that it was just something I wanted to witness myself. 
> 
> Anyway with that being said, I really hope you enjoy this story. I know my writing isn't that good, so suggestions, criticisms, comments, tips, and anything really is more than welcome!! I already have a plot in mind, but I do hope to improve my writing with each chapter. :)


End file.
